feliz aniversario
by princcess hugethe
Summary: robin olvido su aniversario con starfire haci que para recompensarlo decide ir a buscarle regalos para enmendar su grave error


Feliz aniversario

Todo era normal en la torre T era un dia común y cualquiera o al menos eso pensaba veía como chico bestia era destrozado por cyborg en el video juego ciertamente era aburrido el dia .

Suspire aburrido a mas no poder y ni siquiera sabia donde estaba mi novia…

-oye viejo tienes una cara de aburrido

-es que no hay mucho movimiento

-shhh callense no ven que estoy apunto de ganar…

-hola amigos que hacen?

-hola star solo pateándole el trasero a bestia

-claro que no!

-ahh no tienen remedio-senti sus brazos alrededor mio sonreí mas cuando me dio un beso en la mejilla

-oye sabes que dia es hoy?-me pregunto muy cerca de mi oído en un susurro

-amm.. martes?

-no te acuerdas?-me digo con cierto tono de tristeza

-acaso había algo importante hoy?

-no…nada importante bueno me voi con raven-me dedico una sonrisa fingida y se fue

-alguien sabe que dia es hoy?

-martes?

-que fecha

-amm 3 de julio-me callo como balde de agua fría 3 de julio esa fecha hacia eco en mi cabeza era la de nuestro aniversario por eso se puso triste por que no recordé este dia tan importante…

-SOY UN IDIOTA!-grite

-bien eso lo sabemos pero porque?

-hoy es mi aniversario con Starfire y no me acorde y no tengo nada para ella!

-woooo eso es malo y que tal si salimos a comprarle algo lindo los tres al fin y acabo esta ocupada

-titanes vámonos-salimos disparados al garaje nos subimos en el auto t y nos fuimos a la ciudad

-bien que le compro

-ammm pues que les gusta alas chicas?-pregunto cyborg pues yo tampoco tenia ni la mas minima idea de que darle

-amm pues empecemos por lo que le gusta a ella –sugirió cyborg me quede pensando

-pues le gusta la mostaza-dijo chico bestia dudoso

-y los peluches y los dulces los gatitos las flores creo amm

-ok romeo la conoces pues compremos todo eso

-un gato también? Si ya tiene esa cosa rara de mascota

-bestia el gato no ya tenemos suficiente contigo y aparte todo eso le gustan alas chicas también los globos que dicen un te amo y cosas por el estilo las cenas romanticas y las serenatas

-cyborg son las 6:00 pm y de donde vamos a conseguir todo eso!-grite desesperado

-lata de hojalata, señor paranoico cálmense tengo una idea aun es temprano y si le compramos un gran frasco de mostaza, un peluche lindo ,una gran bolsa de dulces, un gran ramo de rosas rojas, globos y si conseguimos una serenata y ya asi ella contenta te perdona y ya.

-odio admitirlo pero bestia tiene la razón asi le das algo lindo y te perdona por lo patan

-gracias chicos y bien por donde empezamos?

-al centro comercial y una vez allí al supermercado-corrimos hasta ayi compramos el tarro de mostaza mas grande que encontramos también un liston rosa y se lo pusimos alrededor en forma de moño –bien tenemos la mostaza que mas?

-ala juguetería vamos compañeros-grito cyborg señalando la juguetería corrimos de nuevo pues teníamos cierto limite de tiempo-wooo la nueva consola de videojuegos-se quedo parado en un estantería como un niño pequeño yo lo jale y nos fuimos ala juguetería

-buala todo el mundo en juguetes

-bien busquen un oso de peluche lindo para ella nos vemos aquí en 10 minutos –nos separamos camine y no encontraba nada bueno para ella hasta que vi un oso beige mediano con un listón rosa en forma de moño que adornaba su cuello y con un corazón en una de su manos con distintas tonalidades de rosa sin duda eso le iba a gustar lo iba a tomar cuando una niña de unos 5 años morenita y con su pelo rizado y un vestido morado ampon también lo tenia- amm oye me lo podrías dar

.-porque tu ya eres grande para esto

-es para una persona asi que se una buena niña y dámelo – tire un poco del brazo del peluche

-pero yo lo quiero- ella también tiro de el

-pues yo también además hay cientos de estos iguales y además con distinto color-volvi a tirar de el

-pero yo quiero este

-escucha niña tengo solo diez minutos asi que DAMELO! –tire de nuevo de el con un poco mas de fuerza

-QUE NO!

-SOLO DAME ESTE MALDITO PELUCHE

-HAY MAS

-SI PERO YO QUIERO ESTE- dije imitando su tonito molesto de voz chillona

-robin que pasa?

-DAMELO MOCOSA

-QUE NO GRANDULON-chico bestia se acerco a ella y la retiro suavemente del peluche al principio tenia los ojos llorosos yo en cambio abraze posesivamente al oso y ella me vio con odio apunto de que sus lagrimas salieran

-escucha pequeña hay mas de estos y además de colores mas lindos

-si.. pero yo quería el rosa-dijo tallándose sus ojos

-mira aquí hay uno morado combina con ese lindo vestido-le dijo cyborg dándole el oso

-pero es que ….EL ES UN MALO!- abraze mas fuerte al oso y girando mi torso para que estuviera fuera de su alcance

-no es que sea malo solo que se comporta como un niño de tres años-explico chico bestia iba a protestar cuando cyborg me tapo la boca- y bien si tomas el morado es mucho mas lindo que ese rosa paliducho y además siempre lo podras llevar cuando te pongas ese vestido que te parece hacemos el trato?-pregunto chico bestia la niñita sonrio y asintió-esa es mi chica-le digo al tiempo que subia su puño y ella estrello el suyo contra el de el me saco la lengua y se fue dando saltitos fuimos a pagar el oso y lo pusieron en una bolsa

-valla galan si que eres un loco

-yo lo había visto primero

-y dicen que soy yo el inmaduro bien que nos falta

-bien bestita tenemos el oso el tarro de mostaza amm los duces ala dulcería-y de nuevo nos sacamos a correr ala dulcería al llegar no supimos que llevarle pues había demasiados

-alguna idea cyborg

-no bestia no lo se

- bien titanes pongamos en una bolsa bastante grande de todos un poco y problema resuelto

-bien chico bestia y yo vaciaremos los dulce mientras tu robin sostienes la bolsa

-pero esto tiene forma de circulo por donde vamos a empezar?-nos grito desesperado

-seras tonto bestia empezaremos por la derecha para terminar en la izquierda

-excelente idea viejo bueno a darle-despues de casi vaciar la tienda terminamos con una bolsa de 5 kilos de puros dulces

-bien que falta-pregunto cyborg ciertamente estaba preocupado pues eran 7:30

-las flores y su serenata

-ala florería-volvio a gritar cyborg y como tenia cargando la bolsota le jalaron hasta el otro lado del centro comercial compramos un sencillo ramo de rosas rojas con una cinta hay mismo encontramos los globos compramos como 5 , dos decían feliz aniversario y los demás eran corazón con una r mas una st junto con la fecha de hoy (que chico bestia y cyborg le pintaron con un plumon)

-bien muchachos solo nos falta la serenata

-cyborg se realista de donde sacaremos una serenata?-le pregunte frustrado

-jejejeje yo tengo una idea y si cyborg y yo compramos disfraces de mariachis y le cantamos algo lindo a star

-genial bestita solo tienes la cara de imbécil

-bien vamos ala tienda de disfraces y nos vamos ala torre

Llegamos ala torre a la 8:00 nos bajamos del coche y antes de entrar al living oímos que estaban ahí

-bien hay que acomodarte todo-cyborg y chico bestia me fueron poniendo en un brazo el ramo en el otro el peluche en una mano los globos en la otra la bolsa de dulces que pesaba horrores-que falta asi la mostaza- me la acomodaron en el espacio libre entre los brazos

-listo ahora vamos

-esperen los dos les faltan los mariachis-sonrei con malicia al ver sus caras de desconcierto los dos con cara de resignación se pusieron sus trajes de mariachis sus sombreros y su bigote enorme-ahora si pueden irse

Abrieron la puerta y se nos quedaron viendo con cara sorprendida y de desconcierto

-esto no es posible solo esta idiotez les faltaba hacer me largo a mi cuarto hasta mañana-se fue raven a su cuarto dejándonos alos cuatro en el living star seguía sin comprender por estábamos haci

-chicos? Por que están asi vestidos

-mira te explico- chico bestia se aclaro la garganta- EL IDIOTA DE TU NOVIO OLVIDO SU ANIVERSARIO HOY 3 DE JULIO HACI QUE PARA SOLUCIONARLO AYUDAMOS A TU NOVIO A CONSEGUIRTE ALGO LINDO EN EL CENTRO COMERCIAL AGUANTAMOS LOS ATAQUES INFANTILES DE ROBIN Y UNA NIÑA CAPRICHOSA DESPUES CORRIMOS DE UN LADO A OTRO PARA BUSCAR LAS COSAS Y DESPUES NOS VESTIMOS HACI!- seguia jadeando por que lo grito

-en serio

-sip haci que si no perdonas al idiota de tu novio juro que te mato

-gracias chicos

-si que son los mejores amigos del mundo

-eso lo sabes bien ahora tortolitos los dejamos hasta mañana

Los dos se fueron del living dejando me a mi y a ella solos deje todos los regalos en la mesita de centro que había ahí

-debes de creer que soy un idiota no? pero de verdad no me acorde y pues esto lo trate de hacer los mejor que pude de verdad y …

-gracias –me abrazo y yo se lo correspondí me dedico una de esas sonrisas que solo ella me da – de verdad pensé que no ibas a hacer nada

-ya vez me importas mucho

-pero no era necesario todo esto- dijo viendo hacia la mesa llena de cosas-me bastaba con estar contigo –sonrei mas

-se que no soy el hombre mas romantico o al mas detallista que te gustaría un te amo de vez en cuando pero a veces se me olvida que no estoy solo-le sonreí aun mas y la estreche contra mi

-bueno yo también te tengo algo y no es tanto pero es algo-se separo de mi y del cojin saco un recuadro con un liston rojo me lo dio le quite el liston y mi sonrisa se hizo aun mas grande era una foto nuestra como pareja oficial en Tokio-te… gusto?

-te ves muy linda aquí

-pense que te gustaría tenerla tu

-gracias-se abalanzo en contra de y la abraze me beso la mejilla

-sabias que tengo al mejor novio del mundo- me sonrio mas

-creo que el afortunado soy yo-la tome de las mejillas y la bese hasta que nuestros pulmones se quedaron sin aire me acerque asu oído y le susurre- te amo… feliz aniversario…


End file.
